PC High Chronicles
by Lisa19
Summary: FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for long wait. What if the main characters on GH all went to High School together? Some of the relationships are a bit different. I re-did the chapters so they are much easier to read! Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Sadly I couldn't use all of the characters b/c then it would be so confusing. I decided it would be best if I only used the main characters on GH. Some of my fav's aren't in the story and I know some of yours won't be either. Although a lot will make little cameos as fellow classmates. Here are some I know for sure are in this story Liz, Courtney, Jason, Carly, Emily, Ric, Sonny, Nikolas, Zander, AJ, Alexis, Lucky. I really hope you all enjoy.  
  
It was a nice crisp fall morning. Elizabeth Webber woke up after her grandmother pounded on the door for the millionth time. "I'm up.give me a sec"  
  
"Wake up Lizzie.you're running late" her grandmother said through the door  
  
Elizabeth got out of bed..school began in 20 minutes..she was up early.at least in her mind. She threw on a pretty retro blouse with orange and blue stripes and a pair of torn up jeans. She found a scrunchy and put her hair up without even brushing it. As she went down the stairs she grabbed her bag and went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana for breakfast, "Gram's.where's my canvas with the waterfall..I need it for art today"  
  
Her sister Sarah walked by, "That silly painting..seriously Liz, you need to get a real hobby..like tennis." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as her Grandmother handed it to her. She tossed everything in her '67 blue mustang. "Wait for your sister Lizzie" Liz pretended not to hear her as she sped off. She hated her sister. And she hated the fact that her grandmother never stood up for Liz. It was always about Sarah. If only they knew what she was keeping from them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly Benson woke up at the sound of a screen door slamming, "You better bring home some money Hank!!!!" she heard her mother yell at her stepfather.  
  
"Shut up woman, I ain't got time for your pestering!" he yelled out the window of his piece of shit truck as he drove off.  
  
Carly peered out into living room of their trailer, she was right. She did hear them fighting last night and that was glass she heard. There were broken beer and whiskey bottles everywhere, the smell was very strong.  
  
She brushed her oily blonde dyed hair and put on a white tank top over her black bra and slipped on a short black skirt. She covered her face with makeup, she always wore lots of black on her eyes.. She slipped on her high black boots and entered the war zone. Her mother was nervously sitting with a cigarette in her hand staring out the window.  
  
"Mama, I'm leaving" Carly whispered as she headed out the door. Carly's mom just kept staring, "Goodbye sweetie" For some reason, it sounded eerie the way her mother said that. She climbed into the seat of her boyfriends black Trans-am. "Hey Carly baby" he said as he kissed her. "Hey Lorenzo" she smiled back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney Matthews woke up with a smile on her face. "Honey, breakfast is ready!" her mom, Janie yelled. Courtney hopped down the stairs with her kid brother. Courtney giggled, eggs and bacon, her favorite. She sat down with her parents and brother at the table. They talked about each other's plans for the day. After that she went upstairs and showered, did her hair, did her makeup, put on a light pink baby tee and pretty little white capris with matching sandals. She brushed her long blonde hair into a ponytail and grabbed her cheerleading stuff and some books.  
  
"Honey, can you take your brother to school today?" her mother asked.  
  
"Of course Mom, what are big sister's for" she smiled down at Tommy, he looked at her strange.  
  
They got into her new pearl white Mercedes convertible. As they headed to school, Tommy asked her, "What are you up to?"  
  
Courtney smiled to herself, "I'm going to the dance tonight"  
  
Tommy shook his head, "No, mom said you couldn't, not after that party at Coleman's..you're still grounded for that."  
  
Courtney shook her head, "Nope, I've been the perfect little angel for the last 2 weeks. She told me this last night I could go"  
  
"With AJ?"  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Courtney shrugged, "I guess, we've been going steady a while, and mom and dad love him"  
  
"Dad doesn't..not after that party"  
  
"Shut up you little brat, do you have to ruin everything, Dad LIKES AJ!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonny Corinthos combed back his greasy hair. He put on his black pants and nice dress shirt. Today was the day he was going to ask Carly to the dance. Everyone thought he was crazy. She was below him. She hung around the beer chugging, pot smoking,, crack sniffing druggies. He was respected. He was Senior Class President. But she had this effect on him. They were lab partners in Physics, she was smarter than most thought she was, and funny, and charming, and sassy. Sonny thought she was amazing. Sonny sprayed on some cologne and headed out the door of his mothers apartment, "goodbye mother" Sonny said as he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Sonny, have a nice day at school" Sonny got into his old Buick and drove to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Quartermaine household was alive with the sound of arguing. Emily, the youngest woke up as her cat purred on the windowsill, "Emily!" she heard outside.  
  
It was her boyfriend Zander, "Are you awake"  
  
She walked to the window, "I am now."  
  
Zander smiled, "I love seeing your face in the morning."  
  
Emily laughed, "I'll be right down Zander."  
  
Emily brushed her hair and put on a cute polo shirt with a pair of form fitting jeans. Her curls bounced around her face as she walked down the staircase. Jason was fighting with AJ as usual. They were total opposites, Jason was a loner. His only friend was Sonny, and he had grown close to Emily's best friend, Elizabeth, but that friendship ended before the summer. It got complicated. AJ was Mr. Popular, dating the most popular girl, captain of the football team. AJ and Jason were always at war. And Monica and Alan didn't help much either. Alan always took AJ's side and Monica took Jason's. Emily tried her best to stay in the middle. Emily slipped past the argument and out the front door to Zander's truck. Jason followed shortly after and got onto his bike and AJ jumped into his Jeep and off to school they all had gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Emily smiled at Zander, "I love you"  
  
Zander glanced back at her, "I love you too Em"  
  
The two were so in love. It was like something you read out of a book. He was from the wrong side of town, while she was the daughter of the two most prominate doctors in GH, plus her family owned ELQ. The two met at a rave about 2 years ago and the rest is history. Although at the time she was in love with Nikolas, she grew to love Zander and was now deeply in love with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis Davis was furious as she left the house for school. Her day was not going well so far, first her Volvo was stalling every three seconds, she hadn't studied for her Calculus test, plus Sonny phoned her this morning demanding to meet her in the Gym Lobby before 1st period. Sonny was her best friend, along with Jason. Them three ruled the school. (excluding the popular Junior's AJ and Courtney.) They were the smartest (well Sonny and Alexis were, Jason was just sort of there) and most looked up to Seniors. Jason was different, he wasn't as smart and looked up to, the only reason he was powerful in PC High was because he saved Sonny's life two years ago. After that Sonny and Jason were inseperateable. Anyways, Alexis hated it when Sonny demanded to meet her. As if she didn't have anything better to do. But the truth was that she didn't have anything better to do. Her world revolved around Sonny. She had a bit of a crush on him. But of course Sonny would never notice. He was always chasing after other women. Like Brenda, that psycho who practically stalked him until she moved, Hannah, that bitch who ratted on him about the drugs (long story) and now this Carly. Alexis's head began to hurt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nikolas Cassadine, Alexis's cousin (let's pretend) pulled into the school parking lot in his Jag. He was richer than the Quartermaine's. He was a Prince. Almost every girl had a crush on him. Nikolas though had eyes for one woman, Emily Quartermaine. He longed to be with her since they were in middle school, just never realized it until High School. But by then she was with Zander. Many thought he was a spoiled brat. But we wasn't at all. 


	2. The morning

Elizabeth smiled as she approached two of her best friends in the courtyard before school. "Em, Zander, how's it going?"  
  
Emily smiled, "Great, please tell me you're going to the dance tonight" she said almost begging.  
  
"Em, I can't, I don't even have a date"  
  
Zander chirped in, "Liz, I would be thrilled if I could take you along with Emily,"  
  
Elizabeth smirked, "You would be wouldn't you"  
  
They all laughed. "Seriously Elizabeth, you need to get out." Emily put a hand on Liz's shoulder. Elizabeth had been avoiding social events all school year. But if they knew what happened over the summer they would leave her alone about it. She wanted to tell Emily so bad. But couldn't ever get it out. Just then Lucky Spencer joined the threesome.  
  
"Well, how are we all doing this lovely morning:" Lucky was one of the most cockiest men anyone had every known. He was unpredictable, daring and adventurous. Just like his father. He and Elizabeth dated for a while. But the relationship never really took off, Partly because of his obsession with Sarah Webber. The four were walking to class together when they ran into Gia Campbell. "Hey" she said.  
  
"Hey," everyone said back. There was an awkward silence. Gia had lusted after Zander for a while now, it was a known fact. But she was part of the cool crowd and wouldn't dare admit to it. She gave Zander a little flirtatious smile and kept walking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Gia approached her best friend Courtney, "Hey Court."  
  
Courtney turned around with her dazzling smile, "Hey Gia, how are you?" Gia nodded, "I'm great, and you?" Courtney put her arm around her boyfriend AJ who had walked up to her, "I couldn't be better, my mom's letting me go to the Sadie Hawkins tonight!" Gia smiled, "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
AJ smiled too and kissed Courtney, he softly said, "I can't wait to get you.." Just then Gia zoned herself out. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. "I'll see you in English Court." Gia said as she left. Courtney waved to her friend as she and AJ continued sweet-talking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nikolas walked by them and made a disgusting face. He caught up to Gia, "Hey Gia," Gia turned around,  
  
"Oh great, my favorite X-boyfriend!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Nikolas ignored her, "how are you?"  
  
Gia shrugged, "I'm OK, what do you want?"  
  
Nikolas took a deep breath hoping she'd say yes "You want to go with me to the dance tonight?" Gia stopped walking, "Is this to make Emily jealous?" Nikolas looked down a bit ashamed, "I'm not going to lie to, yes, it is, but it would make Zander too!"  
  
'How dare he!' Gia thought, that's all she was to him now, some girl to make Emily jealous, never mind the fact she gave everything she had to him and never mind this could help with Zander, she was insulted.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I already have a date" Gia said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Gia panicked and said the first name that popped into her head, "Lucky" Nikolas laughed a little, "Lucky Spencer..as in my brother?" Gia nodded.  
  
Nikolas just shook his head, "Um..Ok then" and with that he walked away laughing. Lucky Spencer! Of all the men she had to choose that one. She shuttered, but she knew that she had to get to Lucky before Nikolas did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonny paced the Gym Lobby waiting for Alexis. She came bursting into the Lobby carrying her books as her sloppy ponytail bounced behind her. She did not look happy. She stood in front of Sonny, "What is it Sonny?" She angrily asked.  
  
Sonny smirked a little, "What has got you in such a tight knot?"  
  
Alexis sighed as she began to straighten herself out, "My car broke down, I have a test I didn't study for, my glass's fell down the balcony." Alexis went on for a while about everything bad that happened over the last few days.  
  
"I'm sorry Alexis, I really am, but I need your help" Alexis nodded, "With what?" Sonny smiled, "Carly"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly and Lorenzo hung out by his car with some other friends including Coleman, the sex addict, and Skye Chandler, the drunk. Lorenzo turned to Carly, "Should we go to the dance tonight?" Carly nodded dully, "Of course," Carly couldn't stop thinking of her mother this morning, she never saw her mother like that before. Lorenzo sensed something wrong, "Baby, you ok?" Carly nodded again, "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired." Then Coleman made a dumbass comment and Lorenzo started yelling at him. Skye just sat up on the hood of the Trans-Am laughing. Jason pulled up next to Lorenzo's car on his bike, this was his parking spot sadly. Carly and Jason were child hood friends. They still got along in spite of the huge rivalry between Sonny and Lorenzo.  
  
"Hey Jason," Carly said breaking off from her friends. Lorenzo looked at Jason evilly.  
  
"Hey Carly" Jason said glancing at Lorenzo, "what do you see in that pig?"  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, "Lorenzo is not as bad as your friend Sonny says he is!"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No Carly, I know the guy too, he's no good"  
  
Carly shrugged as Jason got off his bike. She said,"You know, the people you date aren't good either!"  
  
Jason looked at her strange, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Carly laughed, "Robin stupid! She ran your life and you were so blind to it!"  
  
Jason nodded, "I agree, that was a bad choice"  
  
"And remember in middle school, you dated that Courtney!"  
  
They both laughed, it was funny that they used to be friends with her back in the old day, before Courtney's mom married into the money, before Courtney found out Sonny was her brother. After that she hated 'that' kind.  
  
"Ok, I dated Courtney, but YOU dated my brother AJ!!!!"  
  
Carly put her hands over her face, "No, I tried to forget that!" she said joking, "Well, remember Elizabeth, god, you were in love that that little twit, good thing you two never really hooked up, I mean.." Carly then realized that she really hit a chord with Jason, she forgot Elizabeth was never open for discussion. Jason's face turned sad, "I gotta go." Jason walked away. Carly felt bad, she sorrowfully walked back to her group.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis sighed, "Carly? Sonny c'mon, she's got a boyfriend already.."  
  
Sonny nodded, "I know, but not after tonight, well she will, but it will be me." Alexis shook her head,  
  
"Sonny, you have to give this up.  
  
"Never, now I need your help Alexis"  
  
Alexis whined, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Sonny led her outside into the courtyard, "All you need to do is tell her that I'm looking for a date, don't make it obvious, just casual. Tell her that I'm a great guy.make her want me"  
  
"Why me, why not Jason?"  
  
"Because I trust you more with these kind of things"  
  
Alexis felt happy, he trusted her more.she giggled inside, "Ok" she said smiling a little, "I'll do it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Alexis nodded, "yeah"  
  
"Thank you" Sonny said as the bell rang to go to class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
As the bell rang everyone wandered into their classes. One man walked into the unfamiliar halls. This man was the new guy, Ric Lansing. He had a strange smirk on his face as he watched one person in particular entering a classroom, "I see you" he said to himself. He kept smirking, the person turned around sensing someone watching, but turned around and saw nothing strange. As the hall cleared Ric came out from behind a door. "I'm going to get you" he said as he made his way to his own class. 


	3. First Period

Thank you all for your reviews! I live for feedback, good or bad. I'll try to get a new chapter up each day. There are going to be four periods at PC High in case you were curious. Let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or GH.  
  
Liz, Lucky and Emily stood together painting trees with their canvas's lined up against the Art Classroom windows. They were laughing as Emily and Lucky told Liz about their summer adventure in Arizona looking for Lucky's father. "Wow, that's amazing Liz!" Mrs. Brooke said looking at Liz's Canvas. Liz smiled, then she looked over at Lucky's, "That's, um, that's nice Lucky" Lucky nodded, he knew it was horrible.  
  
Emily caught Elizabeth's eyes, "So Liz, how come you never talk about NYC, you spent the whole summer there yet you never told us what you actually did."  
  
Elizabeth looked away, "Oh you know, walked around, painted, went to Museums, nothing special"  
  
Emily just nodded, she knew Liz was hiding something and it was bothering her. Every time she tried to get Liz to open up, she shut her out. Elizabeth knew Emily knew something was up.  
  
Lucky hated silence, "Emily, who do you like more, AJ or Jason?"  
  
Emily gasped, Lucky asked the most strangest and awkward questions, "I can't answer that, they are my brothers!!" Then without thinking Lucky asked Liz, "What do you think?"  
  
Liz put down her paintbrush, "What's up with all the questions? I mean, can't some things just be left alone?." With that she grabbed her paint palette and went to the sink.  
  
Emily glared at Lucky, "Why'd you ask that? You know what happened with her and Jason last year!"  
  
Lucky frowned, "Actually no, I don't know what REALLY happened"  
  
Emily looked around to make sure Liz wasn't around, "It all started when Jason left Liz in the rain, the night she told him she loved him, just because Sonny needed to talk to him." Lucky nodded like he already knew that, "Then to make it worse he kept lying to her about where he was and what he was doing even though she knew."  
  
Lucky questioned, "What was he doing?"  
  
"Jason hangs with Sonny, what do you think he was doing?"  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
Emily shook her head, "No, enforcing the drug deals. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and broke up with him."  
  
Lucky nodded now that he understood, "But she still loves him?"  
  
Emily nodded, "and Jason loves her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly sat next to Alexis in Mr. Pratt's Senior English class. "OK class, today we will be reading the second act in Cyrno De Bergerac. Mr. Ashton, could you start us off?"  
  
As the student read Alexis leaned over and caught Carly's attention, "Hey Carly?" she whispered  
  
Carly looked over, "What" she hissed, Carly wasn't exactly found of Alexis.  
  
"What do you think of Sonny?"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes, "Why the hell does it matter what I think of him?"  
  
"I'm just curious"  
  
Carly began flicking her pencil, "He's OK, even though Lorenzo says he's scum, I get along with him fine"  
  
"So just OK?" Alexis questioned.  
  
"He's a nice guy Alexis, what more can I say about a guy I barely know," she said a bit louder.  
  
"Ms. Benson, would you be so kind to read the rest of the page?" Mr. Pratt asked.  
  
Carly shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was distracted"  
  
Mr. Pratt just nodded as he looked over at Jason who was also in the class, "Jason, could you?"  
  
Jason looked up from his downward gaze, "Do what?"  
  
"Read"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No"  
  
"Do you want to pass this class?"  
  
Jason just shrugged.  
  
Mr. Pratt had had it with Jason's behavior lately, "That's it, get out of my class."  
  
Jason just picked up his stuff, "My pleasure." he said as he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
In Mr. Frons Junior History class they were working on group projects and Mr. Frons decided to put AJ, Zander, and Nikolas all in the same group.  
  
"Hey Zander, what is that?" AJ asked pointing at the poster.  
  
"That's Paul Revere and his horse," Zander said.  
  
AJ looked at it hard, "No, that's your dick." AJ and Nikolas both laughed, it somewhat did look like a penis.  
  
"Maybe," Zander said as he lifted up a glue stick, "but this is yours, no wait," he turned the dial down, "THIS is yours" Nikolas began laughing with Zander until AJ nudged Nikolas who stopped.  
  
"I feel so sorry for my sister, to have to deal with such a low life like you," AJ said, "she's just to damn generous." Zander began getting angry as AJ continued, "Emily has and always will be too good for you, and you know it."  
  
Nikolas agreed, but not that harshly. He looked at AJ, "C'mon man, just stop."  
  
Zander held in his anger, "Just wait 'til lunch buddy."  
  
AJ smirked, "What are you gonna do, run me over with the piece of shit pick- up you drive."  
  
Zander ignored the last comment as he continued to work on the poster. AJ laughed as he and Nikolas went back to work on their papers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
In Mr. Guza's Junior English class Gia and Courtney passed notes back and forth. Gia wondered what Courtney thought about her going with Lucky possibly to the dance.  
  
'I'm in a bit of a dilemma, I told Nikolas that I was going to the dance with Lucky Spencer because I don't want him to use me just to make Emily jealous. But you know I would never actually go with Lucky, what should I do?' Gia wrote  
  
Courtney read it and wrote back, 'Ewwwww, Lucky Spencer. Don't go with him, go with Nikolas, even if he is just trying to make Emily jealous.'  
  
Gia read that and wrote, 'NO. I'm not going with Nikolas. I can't stand to look at him anymore.'  
  
Courtney replied, 'Well, just be seen with him there, that's the only solution I have.'  
  
'OK Court, so did your mom ever find out everything that happened at Coleman's?"  
  
Courtney laughed as she read that and wrote, 'GOD NO! If she knew everything I'd never be allowed outside again. She only knows about the beer and the pot. If she knew what me and AJ were doing in that pool and about the videotape we made I would be DEAD. And if she knew about the crack and the guns I would literally be dead.'  
  
Gia read that and felt angry, Courtney was her best friend. Why was she doing all this shit? She couldn't believe Courtney actually admitted to all this stuff with a smile on her face. Gia just folded the note and smiled back at Courtney.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorenzo walked into Ms. Trent's Algebra class half way through class, "Sorry Ms. T, car problems" Ms. T favored Lorenzo over all the other students so she let him get away with everything.  
  
Lorenzo saw an empty seat next to Sonny and sat down, "Hello Corinthos" he smirked  
  
Sonny just stared at him, "Alcazar"  
  
"Why did Faith not get her drugs last night?" Lorenzo whispered.  
  
"I don't like your drugs in my territory"  
  
"It was open territory, The Arcade to PC Harbor Mall is open territory and you know it,"  
  
Sonny was silent.  
  
"You want that territory don't you."  
  
Sonny kept silent.  
  
"We made a deal with the others that it was open." Lorenzo said.  
  
"Deals go sour, especially after someone plants some white gold at my mother's work."  
  
Lorenzo coldly said, "Well, maybe if someone hadn't got my brother busted that wouldn't have happened."  
  
Sonny looked at Lorenzo, "That wasn't me" Lorenzo smirked, "Well then, it wasn't me either"  
  
"Dammit Lorenzo, I know you planted the coke, yours is the only in the paper packages."  
  
Lorenzo just smirked as he got up to sit in the back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Ric Lansing sat in his Math class writing furiously in his notebook. He wrote a name over and over. He dug his pencil so deep in the paper that it left holes. "You're mine," he whispered, "I'm going to get you and you'll be all mine." He opened his bag and took out a rose. He smiled at it and said again, "You're mine." The bell rang for second period as everyone got up Ric just sat there with the rose. 


	4. Second Period

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry I have taken so long to update, but I've been really busy with school, other stories, etc. I'm glad a lot of you like my Tragic Series. Well I home you enjoy this chapter. Let me know which scene you like the best! I'm just curious what you all think. Thanks again.  
  
Gia sat next to Lucky in Algebra 2, "Lucky, we need to talk" she said as everyone began to settle down. Lucky chose to ignore her while talking to Elizabeth. Gia pinched Lucky's arm, "What?!" he half shouted rubbing his arm. "We need to talk"  
  
"About what?" he said.  
  
Gia gave Elizabeth a look that meant she needed to talk to him in private. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.  
  
"About the dance tonight" Gia stated.  
  
"OK, what?"  
  
Gia winced as she said, "We need to go together."  
  
Lucky laughed, "That's too funny Gia, good one"  
  
"Lucky, I'm serious, I told your brother that we are going together,"  
  
Lucky stopped laughing when he realized Gia was serious, "Why?"  
  
"Because.I needed an excuse not to go with him, you are my excuse"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I don't know, your name just popped into my head"  
  
"Well, do I get anything for taking you?"  
  
Gia was appalled, were there any more good men in the world, Gia sighed and pulled out a twenty, "Here's twenty now, I'll give you another twenty after the dance."  
  
Lucky took the money, "Now does this mean we have to actually hang out at the dance?"  
  
Gia narrowed her eyes, "Yes."  
  
Lucky nodded, "Well, that might call for a little extra."  
  
Gia snatched the money back, "Forget about it!"  
  
Lucky took back the money, "Ok, Ok, I'll do it."  
  
Elizabeth sat across the classroom gazing out the window. She just couldn't stop thinking about Jason, ever since Lucky mentioned him, he wouldn't leave her mind. She thought of all those bike rides, those walks down the pier, the laughs they shared and the tears. She missed Jason, but she would never tell anyone. She broke up with him, she was the one who couldn't miss him. As she looked down at the courtyard there he was. Walking with his leather jacket on to his next class, late again. He was always late to class. She wanted to wave at him. But when he looked up at her she immediately turned away. She knew she said a lot of hurtful things to him right after the break-up. But he broke her trust in him and trust was very important to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Jason looked up and saw Elizabeth look away, he looked away too. He must have really hurt her, but she hurt him too. Today he was going to try to make a menace. They had 4th period together. He would try talking to her then. He needed her as a friend again. He missed having her around, even when she was a bit annoying. Jason walked into his Motors class half way through, "Where were you?" Ms. Katts asked him. "I went for a ride" he said as he went straight to work on his groups motor. Ms. Katts just shook her head as she marked him tardy.  
  
Lorenzo approached him, "Hey, I saw you with Carly this morning."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, so stay away from her, you hear. That goes for Sonny too."  
  
"Do you control Carry's friends now?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, she just doesn't understand you are scum, so do her a favor and leave her be." Lorenzo commanded.  
  
"Well, if I'm scum, what exactly does that make you? Slime."  
  
Alcazar got right in Jason's face, "Watch it Morgan..or is it Quartermaine." Jason changed his name to Morgan so he wouldn't disgrace the family name, or should I say his father didn't want it disgraced. "I planted the Coke at the Mrs. Corinthos workplace, lord knows where I'll plant yours." Alcazar smirked.  
  
Jason couldn't hold it in anymore he raised he fist and let Alcazar have it. He fell back onto the ground. Ms. Katts immediately rushed over, "What happened here Jason! Lorenzo, are you ok?" Alcazar got up and wiped blood from his nose, "Yeah, just a little blood." Ms. Katts glared at Jason, "I'm not going to report this Jason, but I will be watching you!" Ms. Katts went back to her office and shut the down. Lorenzo just smirked at Jason as he left the area.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Knall's English class was at the library today. Emily was looking through a book in the Latin section as Nikolas approached her, "Hey Em, what are you looking at?"  
  
Emily smiled at him, "This book here, it supposed to be amazing, but it's in Latin."  
  
Nikolas took the book from her, "If you want I would be happy to read it to you, it really is amazing, you would love it."  
  
Emily smiled, Nikolas was always so good to her. He was one of her best friends. "That would be great, I'll check it out for you..or should I say us" Emily said taking back the book. She headed toward the check out counter. Nikolas laughed, Emily was amazing.  
  
Zander walked out from behind a book shelf, "Nikolas, I really wish you would stop"  
  
Nikolas was surprised by him, "What?"  
  
"Stop it with Emily, I know you are her friend.but nothing more."  
  
Nikolas began to walk away, "Zander, you are a good guy, but AJ was right. She's too good for you."  
  
Zander stood in the aisle by himself fuming with anger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Courtney and AJ snuck out of their Gym class and into the boys bathroom. AJ nailed Courtney up against the wall as she wrapped her arms around him, "I can't wait 'til the dance, my mom thinks I'm going to be spending the night at Gia's"  
  
"Really?" AJ asked while kissing her neck.  
  
Courtney nodded, "So wanna spend it in the gatehouse?"  
  
"Nah, lets do it somewhere different, how 'bout the docks?"  
  
Courtney giggled, "That's so public AJ!"  
  
"After Coleman's I thought there was nothing you wouldn't do" AJ smirked.  
  
"OK, docks it is. By the way, everything set for that Elizabeth Webber dweeb, she'll never know what hit her."  
  
AJ smiled, "Great, don't let Emily know, she's her best friend and will hate me if she knew I had any part."  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I won't"  
  
Courtney and AJ began to kiss passionately as the entered one of the stalls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Now mix the citric Acid with the carbonized water," Mr. Korte instructed his Physics class to do.  
  
Carly slowly poured the solution, afraid to see what was going to happen. Sonny, her lab partner, watched Carly, he was mesmerized by her. Carly glanced over at Sonny through her goggles, "Stop staring."  
  
Sonny smiled and looked away, "What color is it?" Sonny read the question off the paper. Carly took her goggles off and looked at Sonny, "What are you? Blind, its green!"  
  
Sonny silently wrote green down. Carly felt bad for pouncing on Sonny like that, "I'm sorry Sonny" she simply said. Sonny smiled, "It's OK."  
  
"Hey, listen," Carly said, "Lorenzo told me to find a new lab partner for obvious reasons, but I don't know anyone else in this class. So if Lorenzo asks, we're no longer partners." Sonny nodded, "Ok, but can I ask you a favor too?"  
  
"Depends"  
  
"Go with me to the dance"  
  
Carly laughed, "What are you crazy, I'm Lorenzo's, your-worst-enemies, girlfriend, I'd be dead if I went with you, literally!!!" Sonny sighed. "Plus, I barely know you! I mean you seem nice, but I'm not going to take that chance. Wait a second," Carly paused, "Is this some kind of way to get back."  
  
Sonny interrupted, "No, I just thought I'd ask you, that's all"  
  
Carly looked at him skeptically, "Uh huh"  
  
"Honestly, but hey, can you at least promise me a dance."  
  
Carly looked down trying to hide her smiled, "I'll think about it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Alexis sat in her calculus class after her test. Her thoughts began to wonder and she found herself daydreaming about Sonny. She was wearing a long slinky red dress, something she normally would not wear. She was standing by a water fountain in a rose garden, "Sonny, where are you?" she kept calling. Then Sonny appeared.  
  
He stood before her in a suit with a rose for her. "This is for you Alexis, if only it could match your beauty."  
  
Alexis smiled, "Oh Sonny, thank you." She took the rose and smelled it while looking at him. Then a lovely song began to play in her mind and she and Sonny began to dance. They danced as if in a ballroom and all of a sudden they were, Sonny stopped dancing, "Alexis, you mean everything to me, I love you" Alexis smiled and kissed Sonny as she broke away she whispered, "I love you too." Sonny took her up in his arms and walked away, now they were in a bedroom. He gently laid her down..the bell for lunch rang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Ric walked out into the parking lot and watched all the students jump into their cars to go off campus for lunch. His eye fixed on one of them. He smirked as he got into his Lexus and followed the car. 


	5. Lunch

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it has been so long since an update. I have just been so busy. Well, for those of you who are curious about which couples this is about, I'm not gonna say which because I honestly don't know yet. I'm not sure if Em will choose Zander or Nikolas yet and I don't know if Carly will choose Lorenzo or Sonny (Jason might even be a possibility). I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Big things will happen at the dance, especially afterward. Oh, and I'm not writing this based on my preferences because I personally like Alcazar. Sorry if the grammar is a bit off, I wanted to get this in tonight. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Kelly's was packed for lunch. That was where everyone went to eat. In the corner sat Lucky, Liz, Emily, and Zander. Alexis, Sonny and Jason were eating outside and AJ, Courtney and Gia were at the counter. Alexis was rambling to Jason and Sonny about her grades in Latin when Carly walked by with Lorenzo, Skye and Coleman. Sonny smirked and stood up in front of Carly. "So did you think about it?"  
  
Carly looked at Sonny a bit shocked, why would he say that right in front of Lorenzo? She glanced at Lorenzo then back at Sonny, "I think the answer was green.yeah, green" She looked back at Lorenzo, "Homework" Lorenzo nodded as he gently tugged Carly away and into Kelly's.  
  
Alexis shook her head, "Sonny, she's with Lorenzo, just give up."  
  
Jason nodded, "You know, she's right Sonny"  
  
Sonny looked at Jason surprised, "Isn't that what you said Carly told you when Elizabeth was with Lucky?"  
  
Jason nodded. Sonny continued, "But you didn't give up, and you got her"  
  
Jason tossed one of his fries down, "And look at us now, we barely speak."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Carly's different. She understands this life."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Inside Lorenzo and Carly sat down at a table while Skye and Coleman went off and did their own thing. Carly picked up the menu and began reading it, Lorenzo ripped it out of her hand and slammed it on the table, "What was Sonny talking about?" Carly looked at him confused, "Homework, that's all!"  
  
Lorenzo wasn't convinced, "Is there something going on between you two? It seemed like you were hiding , the way you looked at me"  
  
Carly shook her head, "No.he just has a little crush on me, that's it"  
  
Lorenzo leaned across the table into Carly's face, "Do you have one on him?" he asked threateningly.  
  
She backed away, "No Lorenzo, now just drop it" she grabbed her menu from under his hand and looked at it again. Carly hated he had been treating her lately. She was considering Sonny's offer.  
  
Lorenzo kept staring at her, "Well, if I see you near him anytime soon, you'll regret it sweetie" Carly rolled her eyes from behind the menu as Lorenzo ordered for them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Liz looked out the window at Jason, she wanted to take back all the hurtful things she said to him. But at the same time, she wanted to take the "I love you" back. Emily noticed this and gently said, "Talk to him Liz."  
  
Liz looked immediately down at her food and shook her head, "No"  
  
Emily sighed, "He miss's you too you know"  
  
"Too bad"  
  
Lucky added, "He asks about you all the time."  
  
Liz began to play with her food, "I know you guys are just trying to help, but you know I hate talking about this."  
  
Just then Nikolas walked over to them, Zander put his arm around Emily. "Hey Em" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Nikolas" she said smiling widely. Zander looked over and noticed the joy on her face, he had been noticing that she was taking quite a liking lately to Nikolas.  
  
"How 'bout starting to read that book this afternoon?"  
  
Emily eagerly nodded, "Yes..oh wait." she turned to Zander, "Is that alright with you?" Zander pulled his arm away and just nodded. Emily knew Zander didn't like this, but she needed to see where things could go with Nikolas, friendship or more.  
  
"Ok, meet me at my car after school?"  
  
Emily nodded, "Ok, see ya Nikolas" Nikolas smiled as he walked off, "Bye Em" Zander quickly changed the subject, "Art club today Liz?"  
  
Liz's eyes widened, "Oh!! Thank you for reminding me Zander, I have to ask Courtney to cover for me this afternoon." Everyone went , "Duh Dun Duh Dun" Liz smirked as she go up and approached Courtney, "Hey, I need you to cover for me here today?"  
  
Courtney turned around, "Why?"  
  
Liz crossed her arms, "I have to cover for you every time you are out, doing whatever little hoes like you like to do.."  
  
AJ yelled, "Hey, watch it there!"  
  
Liz ignored him "..you don't even ask me to, but I do."  
  
While Courtney and Elizabeth continued to argue Gia turned around to look at Lucky, he sat there talking with Emily, he noticed her looking and smirked and winked at her. Gia turned around shaking her head, what a loser, she thought to herself. But secretly she was flattered.  
  
"Ok, I'll cover for you if you do me the favor of getting out of my face."  
  
Elizabeth simply smiled and went back to her table, "Done" she said as she went at her hamburger. Everyone laughed. Lucky took a drink, "Gia is paying me to take her to the dance tonight"  
  
Emily busted out laughing, "Same Gia in love with Zander here?" Lucky nodded, "Can you blame her?" Zander said, Emily laughed as she leaned into him.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked. "It's a long story, something to do with Nikolas."  
  
Emily looked out the window at the sound of his name, "You know what, I need some fresh air, wanna come with me Liz?" Liz just nodded and followed Emily outside.  
  
Courtney watched Liz walk outside and turned to AJ, "I hate that little bitch, she piss's me off so much!" AJ caressed Courtney's hair, "It's Ok baby," Courtney purred and laid a big long wet kiss on AJ.  
  
Gia felt uncomfortable when she saw them getting all cuddly, "I'm heading back to school, I'll see you guys there," they just nodded as a disgusted Gia left.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face tonight," Courtney paused and sighed, "We just have to hope she comes to the dance tonight," AJ nodded, "Emily will get Liz to come, she's hell bent on Liz going to this stupid dance, she told me last night." Courtney nodded, "No one smacks Courtney Matthews and gets away with it." AJ nodded, "She'll pay sweet pea, she'll pay"  
  
Zander approached the counter, "Penny? Can I get some napkins?" AJ turned around, "Well, Zander..are you ready to kick my ass?" he said sarcastically. Zander turned around, "Forget it AJ, I don't have time for this shit" Zander began to walk away. AJ laughed, "Looks like grease monkey might be afraid." Zander turned around, "That's it AJ." AJ got off the stool and got right in Zander's face, "That's it? Why don't you end this, huh? Hit me"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Emily approached Nikolas outside as he was sitting with Alexis and them. "Hey Nikolas" Nikolas immediately got up. "Emily? What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just saw you still out here and wanted to talk to you"  
  
Nikolas smiled, "I love talking with you Em" Emily smiled.  
  
The two began chatting as Elizabeth looked away, she felt awkward standing their as her best friend flirted with another man. As she turned away her eyes met a pair of blue ones, Jason's. Her first instinct was to turn away, but she began to get lost in them, she couldn't turn away. She was about to say something and Jason was about to smile until they heard a crash inside.  
  
Emily turned around and there she saw Zander slamming AJ onto a table. Emily ran inside and Liz followed. Nikolas, Sonny, Jason, and Alexis peered through the window. Emily grabbed Zander, "Zander, stop it, get off him!" But AJ kept hitting Zander, so Zander kept pushing him down on the table. Elizabeth reached for a pitcher full of water and poured it on the men. The water was ice cold so Zander immediately got off him.  
  
AJ yelled, "I'm wet!! What the hell!" Courtney took a napkin and began to dry him off, she turned to Elizabeth, "They're not dogs you idiot!" Liz smiled, "So you suggest I pour this water on a dog?" and with that she threw the rest of the water at Courtney, now Courtney was mildly wet, "You bitch!" she screamed. She grabbed AJ and the two headed out. "Just wait Elizabeth" Courtney said as she left.  
  
Everyone was laughing, even Jason was chuckling. Lorenzo got up with Carly, Carly looked at Elizabeth and smirked, "Nice job," was all she said and they left with Skye and Coleman who suddenly seemed to reappear on the scene.  
  
Emily looked to Elizabeth, "I think its time to go" Zander, still a bit pissed wiped his face, "I'm sorry Zander," Liz said handing him a napkin, he just nodded, "I know." Lucky was still laughing, "That's Lizzie for you"  
  
Elizabeth glared at Lucky smiling, "Don't call me that"  
  
"Ok Lizzie,"  
  
Liz nudged Lucky in the side as they all headed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Sonny and Carly made eye contact as Sonny stood close to the door. "Hey Lo, I might have forgotten my purse, I'll be right back," Lorenzo just nodded since he was busy talking with Skye. Carly walked toward Sonny.  
  
"Tell me, do you want to go or not?"  
  
Carly smiled weakly, "I'm not going to lie, I want to go with you, but I'm going with Lorenzo, I'm sorry." Carly was about to turn away when Sonny grabbed her arm, "How bout that dance" Carly smiled, "If its alone in a hall away from everyone, then yes" she smirked as Sonny let her go and she walked away. Sonny smiled and muttered to himself, "I almost got her."  
  
Meanwhile Alexis stood around the corner listening to everything, she was visibly upset when Jason approached her, "Were you listening to them?" he questioned. Alexis shook her head, "No, I was just eavesdropping" Jason shook his head, "Same thing," Alexis shook her head as well, "No, different" she said as she quickly walked away a bit embarrassed. Jason followed her, "Want me to take you on my bike?" he shouted after her. Alexis laughed, "You are really funny Jason, just a regular riot."  
  
Elizabeth opened the driver's side door. Emily was getting in the other side along with Zander and Lucky in the back. Elizabeth saw something lying on the seat. She picked it up, her body froze, it reminded her of the summer. She had seen these all summer, even after he did what he did. H kept sending them to her. He showered her with these everyday, as if he had a garden full of them at home. She got even more after he did what he did. When she came back to PC it stopped, maybe this wasn't from him.  
  
Emily looked at Elizabeth, "Maybe its from Jason, " she said smiling.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and dropped the thought, "No, some kid probably got the wrong car." If only Emily knew what had happened, then she'd think twice about it being from Jason. She threw the rose out the window as she sat in the car. She quietly started the car and drove away, over the flower.  
  
Moments later Ric picked up the flower, he smelled it, "You always loved the flowers, don't worry, you'll have plenty more." He smirked as he got into his car and drove back to school with the rest of the students.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Incase this is a little hard to follow, I'll answer some questions you might have  
  
Why did Liz and Jason break up? - In chapter 3 Emily explained it to Lucky, basically his life was a little too hard for Liz to handle. What happened between Courtney and Liz- Courtney and Liz are the two girls in high school everyone knows hates each other. So they have been battling a while, and one day Courtney got too mouthy with Liz so she smacked her. Courtney doesn't like that so she and AJ are planning something for Liz. Who is Ric after- You will soon find out. What happened to Liz over the summer? you will soon find out the whole story. What are Courtney and AJ going to do?- You'll see Feel free to ask in review any other questions you might have. I love reviews!!!!!!! 


	6. Third Period

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any characters or GH or PC High. Sorry it's been forever since an update. Been very busy. Well, this is an important chapter, it answers a lot of questions and will also raise some more. I have everything planned out until after the dance. I'm honestly not sure who Emily is going to choose, if anyone and same with Carly. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll try to be quicker in updating. Thank you all for your reviews!! They are much appreciated!  
  
"Sonny, what did Carly say, you know, after lunch?" Alexis asked trying not to sound too curious, even though she knew the answer. She just needed to hear it from him.  
  
Sonny smiled showing his gorgeous dimples, "She said she wanted to go with me, only Lorenzo is in my way now."  
  
Alexis nodded, "Good for you," trying her best not to show her obvious disappointment. She began furiously tapping her pencil against her desk as their Business teacher was instructing the class.  
  
Sonny noticed this and began becoming quite annoyed by it so he grabbed her pencil, "Stop it Alexis."  
  
Alexis didn't want to argue, "Fine."  
  
Sonny found it odd Alexis Davis did not want to argue, "Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said not very convincing.  
  
"Alexis, I know when something is wrong with you, you're like a sister to me, just tell me," Sonny said as he handed her back her pencil.  
  
Alexis cringed when Sonny said, '.you're like a sister to me.." She didn't want Sonny to see her like that, she wanted him to see her like he sees Carly. She looked at Sonny and shrugged, "It's just my calculus class, I feel like I'm going to fail it." Alexis lied, hoping Sonny bought it.  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Alexis, you have to stop worrying about your grades, you are smart, you're in the top 10% of the class rank."  
  
Alexis weakly nodded, happy he bought it, "You're right Sonny."  
  
Sonny smiled again showing his dimples, "I always am, hopefully I'm right about Carly."  
  
Alexis didn't say a word as she and Sonny stared at each other. Sonny picked up his pen and pointed it toward Alexis, "No" Alexis said trying not to smile. Sonny just nodded as he lunged the pen at her making her arm. She quickly fumbled for a pen and she and Sonny began a pen war. Ever since middle school this was a ritual. But in high school they always got caught much more quickly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Isn't X equal to 14 not 6?" Courtney asked her math teacher. Ms. Ulyan sighed, "Ms. Matthews, come to the board and prove it please." Courtney fixed her hair and smiled as she walked up to the board, she loved getting in front of class. If it meant people looking at her she was all for it.  
  
Carly leaned in toward Jason who sat right next to her, "Can you believe we used to be friends with her?"  
  
Jason shook his head laughing, "I used to date her."  
  
Carly sighed, "she used to be a sweetie in middle school, but then she met AJ, it all went downhill from there, but hey, we warned her."  
  
Jason nodded, "Well, people change."  
  
Carly agreed, "Yea, like Lorenzo."  
  
Jason looked curiously at Carly, "what do you mean?  
  
Carly sighed, "I don't know, he's just not the same Lorenzo I met last year. He's no long kind and respectful toward me. He treats me like property, or like a dog."  
  
"Break up with him," Jason said as if there shouldn't even be a choice.  
  
Carly looked as though she just had a revelation, "I think I will," she said nodding, "And I think I'm going to take Sonny up on his offer."  
  
"The dance?" Jason asked.  
  
Carly nodded, "Yeah, at the assembly next period I'm going to do this, if I don't do it next time I see him I'll never do this, I'm going to break up with Lorenzo." Carly was now smiling, she felt good saying it although inside she was nervous as hell.  
  
"Good, just be careful.he might get angry, so don't do it in private, " Jason suggested.  
  
Carly nodded, "I won't, but enough of that," Carly looked at Courtney who was sitting back down now, "Did you see what Elizabeth did to her and AJ at lunch?"  
  
Jason smiled, "Yea, that was great."  
  
Carly looked at Jason, "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean."  
  
Jason interrupted her, "It's OK, I need to get over her...."  
  
Carly shook her head, "No, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you gotta fight for her."  
  
Jason looked at her funny, "What?"  
  
"I'm not blind, you both look miserable without each other, every time you two are in the same proximity of each other you both watch each other, secretly steal glances. Talk to her Jason, do it as soon as possible, before SHE gets over YOU."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
In history class Gia and Emily were paired together in a group for a project. Emily was whistling happily as Gia looked at her narrow eyed, "How can you do it?"  
  
Emily looked at Gia a bit confused, "Do what?"  
  
Gia tilted her head, "Make two men fall head over heels in love with you."  
  
Emily blushed, pretended not to understand, "I don't know what you mean"  
  
Gia rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on Emily. Cut the act. It's obvious you know that both Nikolas and Zander are in love with you!"  
  
Emily whispered, "Don't shout, I don't like to brag, but you're right. I know they both want me."  
  
Gia stared at Emily, "And you're OK with that?"  
  
Emily nodded, "It's nice having two boys fight over you, as long as its just harmless.."  
  
"Harmless? You are breaking both their hearts, both think you are in love with the other, do you get a kick out of playing them against each other?"  
  
Emily shook her head, "No, Zander is my boyfriend and Nikolas is one of my best friends. I can't choose between them and I am not playing them against each other."  
  
Gia began drawing on the poster she was decorating, "Emily, you're going to have to choose between them. If you continue this you're going to end up losing both of them."  
  
Elizabeth sat with her group on the other side of the classroom. But she wasn't focused on them. Her attention was focused on a rose in her hand. She had found another one in her locker after lunch. This time there was a note,  
  
My Dearest Elizabeth  
Don't act like our summer together meant nothing to you because I know it did. I'll be watching you. Please accept this rose as a present for lost time.  
  
There was no name, but she knew it was Ric. During the summer Elizabeth had gone to NYC to work on her art with a professor as an understudy. There she met Ric Lansing. She met him in a small café. After getting to know each other as he showed her around the city she began to realize how amazing he was. He quickly made her forget about her troubles with Jason and she soon forgot about him. The two began to start a romantic relationship. He was constantly sending her flower, preferably roses. She had never gotten so much attention from a man before. But one night he ruined everything. She wasn't ready to give her up her innocence to him. But he took it. At first she resisted, trying to tell him she wasn't ready. But he didn't listen and she eventually had to give in. Afterward he acted like he had done nothing wrong. She began to distance herself from him and stopped returning his calls. She even began sending back the flowers he continued to send her. Then she began being followed from her professor's studio to the dorm she had been staying in. She would get phone calls that would say in an eerie voice, "Roses are Red, Violets are blue, your sugar is sweet and I want you." She began to get so scared she left back to Port Charles a week early claiming she was just so home sick she couldn't wait another week. Once back things began to get better. She now had her friends, no Ric, and her feelings for Jason had resurfaced which was not exactly a good thing. But still, it was better here than where Ric was. But now it seemed here is where Ric is.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nikolas and Lucky sat in their Latin class as they were given some free time to work on homework. Lucky turned to Nikolas, "So dude, what's going on with Emily?"  
  
Nikolas sighed, "I don't know, one second she's all into me and the next she's standing next to Zander."  
  
Lucky nodded, "I think she's confused Nikolas, she wants you both, she can't choose."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not going to be waiting around for her to take her time to make up her mind."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucky asked.  
  
"She's playing tug-a-war with my heart and I'm ready to just let go."  
  
"Hey, give her time. She needs to figure out where her relationship is going with Zander. But you have to tell her this after school." Lucky said.  
  
Nikolas nodded, "Well, let me ask you, what's going on with Gia?"  
  
Lucky smirked, "Like I said, she's paying me to take her to the dance."  
  
Nikolas thought for a second, "Exactly when did she ask you?"  
  
Lucky thought for a second, "Second, why?"  
  
"She told me before school you were her date."  
  
Lucky nodded, "Yeah, she mentioned that, where exactly are you going with this?"  
  
"Don't you see, she's trying to make me jealous"  
  
Lucky shook his head, "Nah, she just didn't want to go with you, Nikolas, Gia is over you by now. If she wanted to make anyone jealous it would be Zander and you know it."  
  
Nikolas nodded, "Just be careful Lucky, Gia can be very seductive and she loves challenges, you might be her next one." Lucky just shook his head, but for some reason that idea intrigued him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
In drama class AJ and Zander continued to give each other evil eyes as Lorenzo watched the two. While practicing monologues, Lorenzo called Zander over, "You don't like that AJ much do you?" he asked him.  
  
Zander nodded, "No, I hate the rich kid."  
  
Lorenzo nodded, "Didn't you once date Carly Benson?"  
  
Zander backed off a bit, "Hey dude, that was like a few years ago, I haven't even talked to her in over a year."  
  
Lorenzo smiled, "Calm down, all I want to know is when Carly was dating you, did she ever, you know, have a wandering eye?"  
  
Zander shrugged, "No, not that I remember. But she was still dating AJ when we hooked up. That's when me and AJ first started to hate each other."  
  
Lorenzo nodded, "Thank for the information. Now back to this AJ, I saw what happened at Kelly's, let me give you a few tips in kicking someone's ass."  
  
Meanwhile AJ and Skye were huddled in a corner, "Ok, so you rigged the votes, Elizabeth will win and be the one onstage."  
  
Skye smirked, "Yep, and Coleman said everything is set in the rafters. Little Miss Webber will never want to show her face again. Are you sure she'll come though?"  
  
AJ shook his head, "That's the big problem, Elizabeth hates dances. But Emily will get her to come, without knowing it my sister is about to ruin her best friends life by making her go to that dance."  
  
Coming in upcoming chapters:  
  
~ An unlikely alliance forms.  
  
~ Someone is going to need some protection  
  
~ Someone's life will seem to fall apart after the dance, and it's not who you think. 


	7. Fourth Period

Sorry for all the months I hadn't updated......but here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The final bell rang for the last period of the day. Carly and Lorenzo sat in his car still in the parking lot of the school, not planning on attending class. Carly was silent which made Lorenzo uncomfortable. He leaned toward Carly and placed his hand on her right breast as he began to kiss her neck gently slowly knelling her breast. Carly went with it for a few seconds but pushed him away, "Not now"  
  
"Why not, what else is there to do?" he said advancing toward her again. Carly this time opened the door and quickly got out slamming the door behind her. Lorenzo got out as well, "What the hell is going on.....is this about Sonny?"  
  
"No, its about you Lorenzo, I can't deal with this anymore. I am not a piece of property to you like your car. I am a woman......and I was yours."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"That's right, I'm through.....these last few weeks have been the most embarrassing and degrading of my life. You talk to me like a fucking dog, you think my body is your personal blow up doll that you can fuck when ever you please and you constantly put me down around everyone we know. I'm afraid to even talk now."  
  
"Get in the car Carly1"  
  
"No. I'm leaving now Lorenzo." And with that Carly walked back to the car and opened the door grabbing her books, "Goodbye Lorenzo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth stood up at her table trying to perfect her umbrella pot in ceramics class. Jason sat at a few tables behind her watching her just like he had been since the first day of school. He then looked at his pitiful leaning pot. Jason took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to talk to Elizabeth, he stood up and walked toward her and stopped right behind her, "Hey, Elizabeth," he said softly. He was ignored. He repeated it a bit louder and had the same result. He finally said it loud enough for the whole class to stop what they were doing and look at them. Elizabeth slowly turned around a bit embarrassed, "What Jason?" "I need some help with my pot, can you help me?"  
  
Elizabeth was about to say no until she saw her teacher looking at them. She gave him a fake smile and sarcastically said, "Yes, Jason, I will be thrilled to help you, nothing would make me happier." The two walked over to his table and starred at his pot. "What do you need help with?" Jason shrugged, "not quite sure, what do you think I need help with" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this." As Elizabeth began to walk away Jason grabbed her arm, "Please, I just want to talk to you Elizabeth, just want to talk." Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes and realized how sincere he was being. He gently let go of her arm and she stayed put, "Fine, just come to the Art Club meeting after school to help with decorations." Jason smiled, "I'm there." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile too, "Ok" she said as she walked back to her table  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Lucky and Courtney sat next to each other in Spanish class. The class had forgotten their assignments and just went crazy. Courtney pulled out her cell phone and began making an appointment for her nails when Zander grabbed her phone from her. "Hey, tell your boy toy next time he wants a fight, be a bit more of a man about it." Courtney narrowed her eyes and grabbed the phone back, "You still there?" she asked ignoring Zander. Zander gave Lucky a look a Lucky just shook his head, once Courtney was off Lucky got her attention, "Hey, watch out for AJ."  
  
Courtney snorted, "I think you should be the one watching out." Lucky was not amused, "I am serious, my cousin Carly dated him and he almost ruined her." Courtney tilted her head, a bit curiously, "How so?"  
  
"He spread rumors about her...."  
  
"She really did have an abortion Lucky, face it..."  
  
"No, she didn't....I guess you heard that from AJ right?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "He wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Once you disappoint him, you'll see.....you'll be hearing the same rumors, about yourself this time though." Courtney laughed as she brushed off Lucky, although, Lucky' accusations got her thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
AJ sat in Chemistry with his lab partner Gia, "So Gia....I hear you and Lucky Spencer are going to the dance." Gia simply nodded, not wanting to get into it. AJ glanced at her as he continued, "I thought for sure you would go with Nikolas."  
  
"I thought for sure you knew we are over by now."  
  
"Gia, I don't get you, you want Zander....yet you go to the dance with Lucky....but we all know you still have the hots for Nikolas." Gia shook her head laughing, as AJ continued "So you don't deny you would want to go with Nikolas?" Gia looked to AJ, "Who I like and don't is none of your concern." Gia shook her head again, "But Zander deserves so much better."  
  
"No, Emily is the one who deserves much better...."  
  
"Emily is just a little girl playing with hearts as if they were toys....Zander needs someone who won't break his heart so easily."  
  
"Who...you? Please, why don't you humor me in telling me why." Gia grabbed her paper ignoring the question, "The answer for number 4 is chlorine."  
  
---------  
  
Nikolas and Alexis sat in Latin 2 as they read from the book, Nikolas nudged Alexis to get her attention, "How are things with Sonny, you seemed a bit distressed earlier." Alexis laughed, "As did you."  
  
"Don't avoid the question Alexis"  
  
"Don't avoid my statement." Nikolas sighed, "I can't keep going on like this with Emily, either she chooses me or Zander...no more playing in the middle." Alexis nodded, "I agree, she needs to choose, but I also think you need someone a bit more steady."  
  
"Let me guess, someone like Gia?"  
  
Alexis shook her head, "Actually, I was thinking Carly Benson." The two laughed, "Of course I mean Gia, you two were so in love and all of a sudden it changed." Nikolas nodded, "Gia wants excitement.....not steady romance." Alexis shook her head, "Just wait Nikolas...she'll be changing her tune soon."  
  
"What about Sonny, Alexis?" Alexis sighed, "He's so hung up on Carly it is actually sickening."  
  
------  
  
Sonny sat in his English class listening to another boring discussion as she spotted Carly outside his class, crying. Sonny couldn't believe what he was seeing, what could have happened. He immediately raised his hand and was allowed to the bathroom. As he left the classroom he spotted Carly waiting for him down the hall, Sonny approached her, "What happened?" Carly held her own arms, "I broke up with Lorenzo."  
  
"I am sorry, you must feel horrible." Carly shook his head, "No, its not that...I am scared, he might come after me or something....." Sonny rubbed her shoulders, "Don't worry, I am here for you.....he won't hurt you." Carly nodded as she began to calm down, "I'm going to take you up on your offer, to go to the dance with you." Sonny nodded, "OK"  
  
"I'm not rebounding Sonny, I just don't want to go alone and have Lorenzo see me alone."  
  
"I understand." 


	8. After School

Sorry for the incredibly long wait. But here it is....an updated chapter. I will try my best to keep this story updated, everyone seems to love this one!  
  
Elizabeth was putting up decorations with the rest of the Art Club when Jason finally came into the gym...he walked up to Elizabeth how was standing on a ladder by the bleachers. He looked up to her, "Elizabeth, I am sorry...I had some business to take care of for Sonny."  
  
Elizabeth was not amused and just nodded...Jason could sense she was a bit upset that he was late, "I'm sorry Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to be angry with Jason....maybe after today she could finally forgive Jason and hear what he had to say.....she needed Jason now, she needed him as a friend. She began to climb down the ladder but lost her footing and began to fall until Jason caught her, "Whoa there, be careful..."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Oh..." catching onto his shoulders, she looked into his eyes. It had been so long since she had been this close to Jason, "Thank you" she softly said.  
  
Elizabeth steadied herself and moved away from Jason and grabbed a bag of confetti, "Come with me up to the rafters, we need to fill the buckets."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Courtney angrily slammed the plates down in the sink as she looked back out to Kelly's. She hated working Friday afternoons. Everyone went to Kelly's after school on Friday while she was stuck working there instead of hanging out. And for some reason, she felt angry with AJ. She began to really think about what Lucky said. Was she being the fool here?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Emily and Nikolas walked through the park until they found the perfect spot to relax down by the creek. The two sat in the grass and Emily laid back as she listened to Nikolas read the book Emily picked out earlier. Every now and then Nikolas would look up and see Emily gazing toward him. After a few pages he shut the book and stared at her, "Emily, what is going on here?"  
  
Emily looked at Nikolas a bit surprised, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What is going on between us, what are your feelings toward me?"  
  
Emily sighed and looked down, now was not the time she wanted to talk about this. She looked back up at Nikolas with the most innocent look. But Nikolas saw right through it, "Listen Em, you are my dearest friend....but I can't go on with you like this. Just last week you told me how you always wondered how it would be to kiss me...how in love you were with me when we were younger. Then you turn around and go on and on about Zander!"  
  
Emily frowned, "I am sorry Nikolas, truly sorry." Emily got up, "I can't make a choice about my feelings for you yet Nikolas....give me time."  
  
Nikolas got up as well, "I have given you time.....plenty. Let me know by tomorrow." Emily expected Nikolas to begin to walk away but he didn't. He moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her firmly on the lips for only a few seconds, he looked down to her, "By the way...now you know" and with that Nikolas walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat on a rafter with Jason as they both looked down to the gym floor.  
  
"Never thought I would be sitting up here."  
  
Elizabeth was silent...she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to smile at him and the other wanted to push him down.  
  
"Elizabeth...I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I really want to talk to you"  
  
Elizabeth looked to Jason as she filled the buckets, "I am listening"  
  
"Ok....I can't stop thinking about you...it seems everything reminds me of you. I feel guilty about what happened between us and feel we have some unfinished business."  
  
Elizabeth sadly nodded, "Me too....I see you everywhere and I just think we ended really badly...we were such great friends."  
  
Jason nodded, "We were....and I don't think we should have ended at all"  
  
Elizabeth naturally smiled....not really meaning to, it just happened. And Jason saw it and he smiled back. All of the sadness and anger she had stored up seemed to just fade away as she looked into Jason's eyes, "I'm sorry Jason.....I think we should just forget these last few months and begin again"  
  
Jason smiled, "Where we left off?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded as she giggled, feeling a happiness fill her for the first time in a long time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucky and Zander sat in the garage they worked at taking a break.  
  
"So how's the rebuild on '67 fastback?"  
  
"The mustang?"  
  
"No, the other classic car you have" Zander joked.  
  
They both laughed, "I finally got it running, I'll be picking Gia up in it for the dance tonight"  
  
Zander nodded, "So you and Gia huh?"  
  
Lucky nodded, "Yeah, just tonight"  
  
At those very words Gia walked in, "Hey boys.....I'm here for an oil change."  
  
Lucky looked outside to see a blue Saturn. Last week she came in to get her mother's oil changed and a few weeks before her own cars. To be honest....her mother's car wasn't due for an oil change for a few months. But Lucky didn't say a word. He knew Gia came to see Zander.  
  
Zander sighed as he stood up from the bench he and Lucky were sitting on and smiled to Gia, "Nice to see you again.....you probably want to be alone with your date." Zander gave Gia a playful wink and she just shook her head smirking a bit. Zander walked outside to check out the car leaving Lucky and Gia alone.  
  
Gia shook her head at Zander's remark and looked to Lucky, "You told him, didn't you"  
  
Lucky nodded, "He's one of my best friends, of course I did."  
  
Gia looked a bit panicked, "What about your brother...you didn't tell him did you?"  
  
Lucky looked at her puzzled, "Why would it matter...."  
  
Gia sighed frustrated "Because then he'll think I am so desperate to pay someone to take me...."  
  
"aren't you?" Lucky asked  
  
"No....I just wanted Nikolas to see that I was no longer going to be waiting around for him to come back to me."  
  
Lucky set his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry so much about it....we'll go to the dance and have fun. That is all"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Carly and Sonny sat at the Grill in a booth quietly. Finally Sonny broke the silence, "Do you want me to take you home?" Carly just shook her head, "No....I have my dress at Skye's house. You can drop me off there to pick it up." Sonny nodded, "Are you OK...Lorenzo won't come after you..you have to understand that. I will keep you safe."  
  
Carly smiled up and Sonny and for the first time reached out and touched Sonny, "Thank you" Sonny put his hand over her's and smiled back, "Anything for you"  
  
Carly looked at Sonny a bit curiously, "Why....you barely know me yet you treat me like a queen."  
  
Sonny laughed, "You are a queen."  
  
Carly just shook her head in modesty  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis stood at the door by the Grill. This was where she usually met Sonny afterschool....Sonny wasn't a big fan of Kelly's so this was there hangout. But the moment she saw Carly sitting with Sonny in their booth her heart broke. This was real. This wasn't just an innocent crush Sonny had anymore. For the first time Alexis felt truly threatened by Carly. Just as she turned to leave she bumped into someone and met a pair of glaring eyes.  
  
"Oh..Lorenzo." was all that she could say  
  
Lorenzo grabbed her arms and looked behind her to see Carly with Sonny. His blood began to boil, everything was fine in the morning. But now everything changed. All of a sudden Carly turned on him....what had he done? He then realized he still was gripping Alexis. He immediately loosened his grip on her and gazed down into her glassy eyes....it hit him. Alexis was upset as well, a smile formed across his face as he looked to her, "I have an idea Alexis..."  
  
Alexis looked to him, "I want no part in anything you do, I would never..."  
  
Lorenzo interrupted her, "I can make Sonny see how amazing you really are"  
  
Alexis looked a bit curiously at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Once Sonny see's you with another man he will realize what a catch you are. I say we go to that dance tonight together...Sonny and Carly will see us....jealousy will kick in..."  
  
"And sonny will finally realize his feelings for me?" Alexis laughed, what a dumb idea she thought.  
  
Lorenzo nodded, "Yes. He will realize what you mean to him when he see's you with his rival."  
  
Alexis began thinking about it more and glanced to Sonny and Carly. Sonny raised Carly's hand and gently kissed it. Alexis angrily looked back to Lorenzo, "Pick me up at eight thirty"  
  
Lorenzo nodded pleased at Alexis's decision.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth and Jason walked out of the gym side by side laughing. Jason wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and she leaned in to him, "I'm so glad we talked" Jason said, "I honestly thought it was going to be harder to get through to you again"  
  
Elizabeth smirked, "I was just tired of being angry with you...I mean, the reason I was angry with you just seems so stupid now. We're young...we should just live in the moment and not worry about being wrong or right."  
  
The two walked out to the parking lot as Coleman passed by them with a bag in his hand. He noticed the rest of the Art Club in the lobby discussing the banner. He slyly slipped into the gym and climbed the ladder leading up to the rafters and stopped at the last bucket of confetti that was placed right on top of the stage. He took out a larger bag and unwrapped it revealing a goat's head. He set it carefully in the bucket of confetti and glitter and quickly made his way down the ladder and back outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
AJ and Skye stood outside the school office as Ms. Blakely set down a set of papers in a box by the door and looked to another lady, "Here are the votes taken for you to tally.....we'll find out the Fall Princess for 2004 tonight."  
  
Then the lady walked off and the papers sat there unattended. Skye smirked to AJ as she pulled a pile of papers similar to the ones in the box from her purse. She winked to AJ and slyly traded the two piles and walked off, with AJ not far behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Ric Lansing sat down at the counter at Kelly's as Courtney approached him, "Can I take your order sir?"  
  
Ric looked up at the blonde and nodded, "A small decaf"  
  
Courtney spun around grabbing a cup and coffee and pouring his drink, "Anything else?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Do you know an Elizabeth Webber?"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes, "Yes....I'm actually covering for her at the moment."  
  
"She works here?"  
  
Courtney nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
  
Ric shrugged, "Just an old friend, hoping to see her tonight, where does she live?"  
  
Courtney got a brilliant idea, if this old friend of hers saw her get humiliated in front of everyone she would be even more embarrassed, "Well....she lives with her Grandmother on Maple Dr. not far down the road, but tonight she will be at the dance.....I'm sure she would love to see you there. It'll be around 8."  
  
Ric smirked and nodded, "Thank you for telling me....does she have a date?"  
  
Courtney shook her head, "Most likely not."  
  
Ric got up, "Well, will I be seeing you there?"  
  
"Of course.....have a good day."  
  
Ric raised his cup, "You too....I will see you later.....Ms..?"  
  
Courtney put out her hand, "Courtney Matthews."  
  
Ric took it gently kissing it, "Nice to meet you Ms. Matthews....I am.....Eric Abbot" Ric lied. He couldn't risk Elizabeth finding out for sure he was in town yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 


End file.
